


The broken families squad, or something

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No angst zone, Orphans, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Tendou Satori is the only thinking person in here, lots of swearing, mentions of bullying, oikawa being a smooth motherfucker, ushijima & tendou lets bring iwaoi together mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: “You have a pretty obvious crush on our pretty boy, Hajime-kun.” Tendou stated like it was something normal, a teasing grin on his face. Ushijima nodded his head softly, stuffing more food into his mouth.“I do not.” Iwaizumi mumbled, stabbing his lunch with his chopsticks, making Tendou chuckle.“You kinda do. And I think you should do something about it.”“Yeah, throw myself off the fucking bridge, that’s what I should do.” Tendou laughed at him, punching Ushijima in the arm.orIwaizumi might or might not have a crush on Oikawa, but that's for him to overthink only. That is until Oikawa starts rejecting everyone, saying he's waiting for someone special to him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	The broken families squad, or something

**Author's Note:**

> a small trigger warning, this has mentions of being orphans and kids being insensitive about stuff.
> 
> *slides in*
> 
> good morning, this work should've been published yesterday but I don't know how deadlines work <3 anyway since haikyuu manga said fuck iwaoi lives, I'm here to give you some food. no angst in here my kids, just pure friends to lovers and this one scene with Iwaizumi realizing shit. Beautiful. Enjoy, kids, and lets make a summoning circle for iwaoi in chapter 402 <3
> 
> day 020: orphan

“Kids, this is Oikawa Tooru, your new classmate. Please, treat him nicely.” The teacher said, smiling softly at the class. A wave of whispers went through the kids, as everyone turned around to their friends to comment on the rather tall boy standing in front of the whole class, with a cute blush on his face.

Iwaizumi didn’t pay him much attention at first. Oikawa was a sweet-looking kid and Iwaizumi was sure he would be liked in the class. He knew it once everyone ran to the new classmate at lunch break, asking him questions Oikawa answered shyly, with that sweet voice of his. There were of course kids that didn’t like the fact Oikawa gained all the attention, and it wasn’t much of a surprise to Iwaizumi when the rumors started a bunch of days later.

“Have you heard? Oikawa-kun is a freak just like Iwaizumi-kun!” 

Whispers rushed through the kids once again, and soon twenty pairs of eyes were staring at poor Oikawa, who sat there confused and scared, staring at his desk not daring to look at the same faces who were once looking at him all excited.

Someone, Iwaizumi doesn’t know the name of the girl, he doesn’t care; came up to Oikawa, tapped his shoulder to gain his attention, and asked.

“Actually, why did you switch schools, Oikawa-kun?” 

The brown-haired boy’s eyes widened slightly, as he clenched the edge of his shirt tightly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Iwaizumi wouldn’t care about it, but he remembered times when he wore the same expression. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do, idiots?” He yelled, kicking the desk in front of him to gain others’ attention. Some of them flinched, staring at him with scared expressions, before turning around and letting Oikawa live for once. 

Oikawa Tooru sent him a confused glance, but Iwaizumi didn’t care. He sat back, gluing his eyes to his bento box, and clenching his teeth. He wasn’t a freak. The kids were just stupid. 

The door to the classroom opened, revealing a kid with weirdly big eyes and red hair, clenching his bento box tightly with a shy smile.

“Hajime-kun! Let’s go eat.” The kid said, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but stood up, taking the food with him and walking across the classroom to his friend. And if he kicked that girl’s desk too, it was just his business. 

He wasn’t a freak. He was sure Oikawa wasn’t one either.

Tendou wasn’t a weird kid. His limbs were long and his personality was kinda unusual, but getting closer to him Iwaizumi realized spending time with him was really nice. He wasn’t a monster like kids from his class called him. Tendou was genuinely nice, and with Ushijima, they were the only kids that talked to him. 

Iwaizumi was an orphan. He didn’t remember his parents who died when he was way too small to remember. Tendou looked weird and other kids were scared of him. Ushijima had a weird way of talking which made him seem rude. They all were a little twisted, but while eating together and laughing like everything was alright with them, all of them felt way better.

That is until two days later Oikawa Tooru stood in front of him, holding his bento box tightly with a blush adorning his face, as he stared on the grass next to his shoes. The freak trio was always eating outside unless it was cold when they went to the empty corridor and occupied the stairs there. 

“Oi, Hajime-kun. Isn’t this the new kid from your class?” Tendou asked, tipping his head to the side, as he stared at the brown-haired boy. Iwaizumi choked on his food and raised his head, glaring at Oikawa.

“What the hell are you doing there?” He mumbled, crossing his arms on his chest. Oikawa flinched, curling more into himself which made him look… way smaller than he really was. 

“Can I… can I eat with you guys? Please?” The newbie asked shyly, swaying on his feet.

“No” Iwaizumi said the same moment Tendou said “Yes”. The two glared at each other before turning to Ushijima and staring at him, letting him decide whether Oikawa would eat with them or not. 

Wakatoshi flushed red, being forced to decide. He watched Oikawa carefully before shrugging softly and focusing on eating again.

“I don’t see any problems with the new kid eating with his.” He said in a monotone voice, which made Tendou kick Iwaizumi with a loud “ha, loser”.

Oikawa smiled shyly at them, mumbling a quick thank you under his nose and dropping down on the bench next to Iwaizumi, who just scowled. He didn’t say anything for a while, only eating and smiling from time to time when Tendou said something funny.

There was a beat of silence and Iwaizumi groaned, already knowing that Tendou was going to ask.

“Not to be rude, new kid, but why are you eating with us? You don’t look… you know, like us.” Tendou mumbled through his full mouth, at which Ushijima said ‘don’t eat with your mouth full’ giving him some water with robotic motion. 

“The kids call me a freak. That’s all.” Oikawa shrugged like it was nothing. His movements were gentle and caring, and there was something so genuinely soft about this kid that made Iwaizumi scowl even more.

“Some bitch started spreading rumors that he’s just like me.” He explained, and Ushijima glared at him with “language” that earned him a kick from Iwaizumi. Tendou whistled, leaning back on the bench and smiling.

“Maybe instead of freaks they should call us the broken families squad or something.” The redhead giggled, and Iwaizumi pushed him off the bench.

There sat Tendou, a kid called a monster by other kids, on the grass, his weirdly big eyes focused on Oikawa who didn’t look even a little bit weirded out. He had this soft expression on his face, like the fact that Tendou was incredibly ugly, didn’t phase him at all.

“Hanging out with us will end your social life, pretty boy.” Tendou noticed, and Oikawa only shrugged again, his eyes sparkling with something Iwaizumi saw on him for the first time.

“It’s not like I wanted to have it anyway.”

They were seven years old at that time. Four kids knowing damn well how cruel other kids could be. Eating outside of the school to avoid stared and whispers, basking in the warm sun and laughing at some stupid jokes Tendou was saying.

Ten years later, they somehow still went to one school and still ate lunches together. Not because people were mean to them, because even if there were any fuckers who decided to pick on them, they grew up to ignore it.

Tendou grew his hair and styled it somehow weirdly, but it suited him. His limbs were even longer than when he was a kid, but he grew to like how  _ weird  _ it was, having a small circle of friends who would beat his ass not giving a fuck if he was a weirdo or not.

Ushijima was still talking weirdly, but people always thought he was just being polite. Some people stared, but generally, they ignored it, not even trying to talk with him because of his one-worded answers. He hung out with Tendou and his friends a lot, in a group that accepted his weird way of talking.

Iwaizumi became even more aggressive, even with Tendou joking that it was almost impossible. Some people were scared of him, some people weren’t, he didn’t give a fuck about that. He minded his own business, and if someone stuck his nose into his shit, he just broke that nose. End of the story.

Out of the four of them, Oikawa changed the most. He stopped blushing like crazy whenever he had to talk with someone. He gained confidence, started walking straight and with his head raised, wearing a mask of not-giving-a-fuck about what people said about him. He grew up to be a handsome teenager and attracted many girls, basking in the attention he got from them.

Yet Oikawa always declined the “c-could you eat lunch with me, O-Oikawa-san” offers from the girls who crushed on him, and walked up to Tendou and Ushijima, sitting on the space Iwaizumi usually took and whining like a little bitch when Hajime kicked him out of it. It was just the way they worked.

No one questioned the weird group of friends Oikawa had. No one dared, because one wrong word about any of the three and the usually sweet, smooth-talking Tooru turned into a glaring motherfucker, ready to snap some necks. (“The influence of growing up with Iwaizumi” Tendou said.”

Somewhere along the ten years they spent together, Iwaizumi somehow ended up being close with Oikawa. Closer than with anyone else.

Oikawa was the first person he took to his house and let him meet his grandparents who were rising him. Oikawa was the first person that visited the grave of his parents with him and the first person Iwaizumi told when they died. Oikawa was the first person he willingly called his friend, and the first person to have a nickname for him, even if hearing him say “Iwa-chan” with that annoying voice made Iwaizumi want to throw him out of the window.

Oikawa made Iwaizumi care about him. He remembers the times he had to clear the wounds Oikawa gained after tripping and falling, he remembers his annoyed sighs and the way he hugged Oikawa that day, telling him to shut the fuck up and stop acting like a baby. 

Oikawa made Iwaizumi have a sleepover with him, whining for days that his uncle was leaving the city for two days because of work and he would have to stay with the weird neighbor that had five cats. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes then, feeling those pleading eyes on him. “Fine, Jesus christ, stop staring. You can stay at mine.” He said then, and Oikawa jumped up happily, throwing his hands around Iwaizumi’s neck.

Oikawa made Iwaizumi listen about his insecurities, when before he would just say he didn’t give a fuck. Well, he didn’t, but there was something about how tired and sad Oikawa looked that made Iwaizumi scowl. “Okay, talk, you whiny bitch.” He almost growled, glaring at his friend who didn’t seem phased by his aggressive voice.

Oikawa made Iwaizumi hold him after his first breakup. “I thought we would marry and have kids together.” The taller boy sniffled, and Iwaizumi chuckled at him. They were twelve at that time, and Oikawa dated that girl for two days. Yet the way he looked at him with those teary eyes, snot on his face and looking like a dumbass made him pull Oikawa close, scowl at the wet feeling on his chest, and only tighten the hug.

Oikawa made Iwaizumi realize that Iwaizumi didn’t know how to flirt with people. “Come on, you suck at this, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whined, tugging his arm. 

“Well, for the record I don’t give a fuck about dating.” He shrugged only, trying to focus on… whatever he was doing before Oikawa came and started acting like a little shit again. Oikawa moved away, sat in front of him, straightened his back, and sent him a smile. 

“Compliment me.” He ordered, and Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. 

“What?” He asked, making Oikawa frown for a second.

“Fucking compliment me as you mean it, Iwaizumi!” 

“I’m not going to fucking com-” He stopped, seeing the way Oikawa glared at him. He dropped the pen, leaned back, and stared at Oikawa intensely. He didn’t look like the small, shy, and broken kid he was just after his parents died when they were seven. He wore himself differently, having the same gentleness in his moves as before. Only now he was aware of his body, of the way he moved and talked. He was taller. Smoother and softer when he wanted to be. His face was more mature, yet still this stupidly cute it was when they were kids. He had those long eyelashes and pretty cheekbones that so many girls swoon over. His smile was more confident, and it was annoying how many times it was fake. He knew it was, because he had seen Oikawa smile with his whole soul so many times, and the fake smile at school just wasn’t it. His hair was longer, softer and sometimes Iwaizumi’s fingers twitched, wanting to move those soft bangs away from his forehead, brush his fingertips against the soft skin Oikawa had.

“Come on, it can’t be  _ that  _ hard to find something nice about me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined.

“You’re beautiful.” Iwaizumi rushed out, his voice serious and a little breathless, so genuine Oikawa’s mouth hung open, blush creeping onto his face. “But still pretty fucking annoying.”

Iwaizumi knew that he wouldn’t cover what he said. He knew Oikawa realized something that moment, and if Iwaizumi did too, he carefully pushed it to the back of his head and slammed that door closed, with a “feeling, don’t open” on it. 

He hoped to act like his normal self after that, but when Oikawa rushed to the classroom just as he finished eating, leaving the three alone with a brief apology and an excuse to do something, Iwaizumi frowned.

“You have a pretty obvious crush on our pretty boy, Hajime-kun.” Tendou stated like it was something normal, a teasing grin on his face. Ushijima nodded his head softly, stuffing more food into his mouth.

“I do not.” Iwaizumi mumbled, stabbing his lunch with his chopsticks, making Tendou chuckle.

“You kinda do. And I think you should do something about it.” 

“Yeah, throw myself off the fucking bridge, that’s what I should do.” Tendou laughed at him, punching Ushijima in the arm.

“Oh. Well, it’s not really my place to say but Oikawa is kinda… rejecting everyone lately, saying he’s waiting for someone special for him… Do whatever you need with this information.”

Maybe Iwaizumi was running. Maybe he wasn’t. Mind your own fucking business. Oikawa stood there, with a girl blushing like crazy in front of him, telling her off gently, before she turned around with tears in her eyes and walked away, allowing Iwaizumi to come closer.

“What are you playing, Shittykawa, hm?” He asked angrily, grabbing Oikawa’s uniform and pushing him onto the wall. People around them stopped and started watching them carefully, yet Oikawa grinned softly at him.

“I don’t know what you mean, Iwa-chan.” He spoke gently, not moving and letting Iwaizumi take his damn time.

“What do you want, just tell me what do you want.” 

There was this gentleness on Oikawa’s face, fondness written in his eyes when he spoke again.

“I’m kinda waiting for my best friend to realize we’re madly in love with each other, and how are you doing?” 

“For the love of God, I fucking hate you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said before bringing Oikawa down  _ just a little  _ and crashing their lips together. The smile on Oikawa’s lips during the kiss was the real one.


End file.
